<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Additional Experiments by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712739">Additional Experiments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helltaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bisexuality, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Demons, F/M, Harem, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Research, angel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to escape the rather loud fun Pandemonica and Zdrada are having, you head to someone you can always count for a cuddle: Modeus. When you get to her room though, she is already entertaining...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azazel/Modeus (Helltaker), Azazel/The Helltaker, Modeus/Reader, Pandemonica/Zdrada, Reader/Azazel, The Helltaker/Modeus (helltaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Additional Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crack resonates from Pandemonica's room, snapping your attention. Naturally, you sneak a peak through the open door. On all fours, bound, and naked is none other than Zdrada. “How many times have you been told not to smoke those awful things in the house?” Pandemonica asks, nurturing a whip in her hand. “Mhmmffgh” Is the response she gets, and you rightly assume the demon is gagged as well. </p><p>“Too many.” Pandemonica states, a sinister intent behind her words. “The real question is, how many lashes to start?” She asks the bound demon, who chooses to remain silent. “I think fifteen.” She says so casually, uncurling her whip. The tip of it rests on the floor, and Zdrada's rump shakes invitingly. Pandemonica lifts her whip to the air, and you close your eyes.</p><p>The cracking sounds resonates once more, and you open your eyes to survey the damage. A long, red mark is left across Zdrada's buttocks, and the sight is enough to make you wince. “Mhror.” Zdrada's words are obscured by her gag, but she is definitely no worse for wear. “More? Tsk, this is a punishment whore.” Pandemonica says dismissively, yet raises her whip once again. </p><p>Closing your eyes again, the cracking sound is all the louder, and you suspect Pandemonica is putting more force into her strikes. You open your eyes, and a second, darker mark is left on her other cheek. Your eyes are drawn to something more noticeable though. Between Zdrada's legs, her womanhood is dripping with her fluids. It shames you to admit, but the thought of entering her there and then causes blood to rush to your groin. </p><p>“You're insatiable.” Pandemonica chides, rubbing a thumb along the newly made mark. Zdrada's butt jiggles, as she winces at the touch. “Thirteen more, hopefully you'll break.” Pandemonica almost whispers, and she makes her whip taught once more. You've had quite enough, and decide to leave lest she wants a less willing partner. Besides, Zdrada can more than take care of herself should things get out of hand. </p><p>You sneak away from Pandemonica's room, and hear the now familiar sound of the whip cracking. Shaking your head, you know just what you need to get over the sight. You make your way to Modeus' room. </p><p>Curiously, her door is shut. Being somewhat of a gentleman, you give it a light knock. Another crack manages to sound, even this far away from the previous pair, and you hope Modeus' room will block it out. “C-come in.” The familiar voice of Modeus squeaks. </p><p>You let yourself into Modeus' room, and close the door behind you. Silently, you pray it is enough. “O-oh!” Modeus exclaims, and you turn to look at her. To your surprise, she is not alone. In Modeus' arms, is none other than Azazel. The fallen angel is currently wrapped in Modeus' arms, her head nestled just above her breasts. </p><p>“Am I interrupting?” You ask, and Modeus shakes her head, though the crimson spreading across her cheeks tells you she may be lying. “Just research.” Azazel says with a yawn, and you're sure she doesn't know how adorable she's being. “I was hoping to do something similar, but I wouldn't want to mess with your research.” You say, and are about to turn back around and leave. “I can change the material.” Azazel says matter of factly. </p><p>“You're both so lewd.” Modeus mutters, but doesn't protest. With somewhat of a blessing, you approach the bed. “I want to be in the middle.” Azazel states. Modeus pouts, but again doesn't object. You kick off your shoes, not paying attention to where they fall. Next, you slide into bed. Not a second later, and Azazel is upon you. She straddles you easily, and wraps her arms around your torso. Her head rests on your chest, and she nuzzles you ever so slightly. </p><p>“Firmer, more secure.” She comments, her face joining Modeus' in embarrassment. A sigh of contentment escapes her, as Modeus' body presses against Azazel's back. “Soft.” She practically sings as Modeus' breasts squish against her. </p><p>You are quite content to lie there with the angel, and demon in a delightful cuddle sandwich. Of course, something has to ruin it. Azazel shifts herself downwards ever so slightly, getting into a more comfortable position. Unfortunately, her lower body rubs against your own, specifically brushing your cock. The slight touch combined with your left-over horniness has you springing to attention in an instant. </p><p>Azazel's face snaps up, and an odd look crosses her features. Amongst your harem, she is definitely the most innocent, and you're sure she's about to freak out. “I-is that?” She asks vaguely, and you look away. “Is what?” Modeus asks, and she rests her head on Azazel's shoulder to look at you. “H-h-h-h-” Azazel stutters, unable to formulate her words. Modeus looks down, and it's easy for her to see your stiffened member touching Azazel. </p><p>“Oh, he's hard.” She says casually. Azazel nods, furiously. “Want me to leave?” You ask glumly, after all; you feel somewhat responsible for the awkward moment. To your surprise, Azazel shakes her head. An uneasy silence follows, and you're painfully aware of your stiff cock pressing against the fallen angel. “I-I-have an idea.” Azazel begins, and you look at her questioningly. </p><p>“C-can we take care of it?” She asks, and you're a little taken aback. “But I thou-” You're cut off. “Not with that place, something else.” Azazel says, a lot more confidently than before. “Sure?” You answer uncertainly. Azazel's eyes positively light up, and she nudges Modeus to move. She does, lying beside the pair of you. </p><p>Free of her constraints, Azazel lowers herself down your body, only stopping when her head is between your legs. She lets out a heavy breath, and any signs of the normally nervous angel are gone. Her hands move up, and fumble with your belt. A minute later, and it is undone, neatly placed between yourself and Modeus. She then tugs down your trousers, just enough to show your underwear to the word, not to mention your obvious erection beneath. </p><p>Azazel licks her lips. “I've been reading about this for some time, I didn't think I'd be able to try so soon.” She explains, though you think it's for her benefit as opposed to yours. Her needy hands pull at your exposed underwear, and they join your trousers in being tugged down. Your cock springs free for the curious angel to see, and she licks her lips admiringly. The sight is enough to drive you wild, and you cock twitches in anticipation. </p><p>“I-it moves!” She declares in surprise, showing some of her true nature, if only for a moment. She quickly composes herself. Cautiously, she moves her head closer towards your cock. You tense up in preparation, and not a second later; Azazel's warm lips plat a kiss on your shaft. You can't help but let out a gasp at the sudden contact. </p><p>Azazel pulls away, and smiles up at you. “So... Meaty.” She notes, and her hand grabs your length. You expect her to start moving it up and down, but no. Instead, she holds you steady. She moves her head closer again, until her lips hover less than an inch from the tip. You feel her breath caress your cock, and the only thing stopping you from twitching is the hand wrapped around you.</p><p>The teasing is over when she envelops your tip with her lips. Inside her mouth is warm, and inviting. Ever so slowly, she moves her head forward to take more of your length. Her hand moves lower down your shaft to allow more of you to be swallowed. For a second, you fear her virgin throat will gag on your length, but Azazel seems to know her limits, stopping with two thirds of your length inside her mouth. </p><p>She sucks on your engulfed length with all she has, before pulling back. She flicks her tongue over your tip to tease it, before plunging back forward. You sit there, enjoying the bobbing of Azazel's mouth up and down your cock. A sudden feeling against your hand snaps you from the pleasure. A quick glance reveals Modeus poking her fingers against yours. She does not look at you, but her tail is curled to look like a heart. You let out a sudden gasp as Azazel increases her speed, before grabbing Modeus' hand. Her face instantly turns red, and she gives you a tight squeeze. </p><p>You're brought back instantly to the rising pleasure in your cock, the inexperience of Azazel being more than made up for by her gusto. You feel the familiar sensation of your impeding orgasm drawing near. “Gonna cum.” You warn your lover, and she tries to answer with your cock still in her mouth. It's uncertain what she means, but the vibrations in her mouth sends even more pleasure to your cock. </p><p>Suddenly, the door bursts open. “Hey! I need. Some. Help.” Judgement speaks slowly, as she processes the sight before her. You barely even acknowledge her appearance, and you close your eyes as you're overcome by orgasmic bliss. Your cum shoots from your cock, straight down the back of Azazel's throat. She pulls away from you as she gags on the amount, causing the final shot to splatter across her face. Her cheeks go red as she coughs for air. </p><p>Finally, you open your eyes, and are shocked to see a red in the face Judgement. She looks at the floor, and nervously strokes the back of her head. “Um. Can you? Ugh.” She struggles to talk, kicking at the floor. “Get clean and meet me outside!” She orders quickly, her words blending in with one another due to the speed she speaks. Promptly, she leaves the room. </p><p>Slightly embarrassed to be seen with the two more innocent girls of the harem in such a way, you shake it off to look at Azazel. Her finger delicately wipes a little cum from her cheek. She brings the droplet to her mouth, and sucks it off. Wincing immediately, she's clearly not a fan. “S-salty, the videos made it look sweet.” She complains, looking up at you with a pout. “Sorry.” Is all you can say, and she shrugs. </p><p>“I should get this all noted down.” She mutters to herself, and gets off the bed with surprising grace. “Wait.” You call, and she stops where she is. “Don't you want to clean up first?” You ask, gesturing to your face at the spot where she is currently covered in your seed. She laughs off the suggestion. “I need to document this while it's fresh. Regardless, plenty of the girls walk around with evidence of your deeds.” She says with a smirk, waving off the perceived issue. Well, you can't exactly deny that, but demon standards are probably a little low for the angel to start following. </p><p>Your attempt to get her to stay in vain, she leaves the room obviously content. The squeezing of your hand grows more intense, and you turn to look at Modeus. “I-I can clean you up, before you meet with Judgement I mean.” She offers, and you look at her like she's crazy. “She said to get clean first.” She explains, looking down-trodden. Well, you can't see Judgement while still dirty right? </p><p>“Go on then.” You say, making an effort to sound begrudging. Modeus' tail straightens out, and her head is between your legs in a heartbeat. Her tongue darts out, and she licks at the remnants of cum covering your tip. Your hand rests on the back of her head, and you settle in for the second round of the day...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>